Episode 39
<-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 40|Next Episode -->]] Date: February 20th, 2009 Length: 2:06:10 Hosts: Chris, Brett, Mikel, and Shane. Special Guest: Scott Butterworth Quote of the week: “Blitzball is about as fun as playing hacky sack in the womb.” Intro: Demetri Martin stand-up about videogames Closing Words: Mikel Reparaz "Transatlantic communication is a failure." Scott Butterworth: "I can't believe you remembered to say that." Closing Song: Earthbound Remix ---- Content Covered: *Top 7 Worst games in great games *Street Fighter IV Review *Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and the Damned penis physics 42:00 *Prinny: Can I Really Be the Hero? *Noby Noby Boy *Earthbound soundtrack samples *End of the Red Ring of Death? *Dead Space: Extraction *Activision suing EA over Brutal Legend? *G4 cutting back on game-related programming Notable Facts: *At 4:00 Shane Patterson says "Chris Antista smells like pizza." *Chris Antista does a brief Vin Diesel impersonation. *Antista first mention of placing 2nd in a Florida regional swimming meet to quit the day of to get Spiderman Genesis. Funny Stories and Quotes: *Chris Antista **On Blitzball: "It was like playing hackey sack in the womb." 22:03 **Too bad Charlie isn't here to bore me to suicide. **Sonic Spinball. Pathetic excuse of a game. If there was ever a time we should have thrown rocks toward the developer. **TurboNegro The fastest... **On Punch-Out's ESRB rating: "You uppercut Piston Honda in the urethra." 1:16:48 **Shane pantamimed a blowjob. **Speaking of cockpit we finally have a penis in a game. God forbid penis be the light. **The people who hate videogames on content do not play them. **The black boxers are stronger ***Shane "And they rap." *Brett Elston **Do you recognize nouns? **Number one is San Andreas, they have the most bad games per square foot. **Race Pro sounds like a eugenics project. *Mikel Reparaz **"That sounds like a horrible game. Why do I want to fight streets?" **Turn around BAM! Penis. **I just want to explain why GTA Lost and the Damned is a 9 and not a 10. *Shane Patterson **Is it because of the penis? ***Mikel "No" *Scott Butterworth **I heard a print version of the podcast is coming out. **An exotic zoo of cliches. Question of the Week 23: What is the greatest effort you put into to getting a single game? *Brett Elston: Worked hard for Mortal Kombat. Wrote a contract and signed it at the age of 12. *Chris Antista: Joined the swim team for Spider-Man for the Genesis. Got 2nd place in a regional meet. Got out of the pool and asked his dad: "Where's Spider-Man?" Quit the swim team the next day. Same thing happened with his sister for the game Trampoline Terror. *Shane Patterson: Sold all of his old games to get the PS1. Dad took all of his money and waited for a couple months to give him the PS1 as a present. *Mikel Reparaz: Played lots of foosball to get a Game Boy. For a whole year only for him to realize he wasn't going to get a Game Boy. Link: Episode 39 <-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 40|Next Episode -->]] Category:Episode Category:2009